


Take Me To Church

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Binary Andy, Short, dance, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A short drabble exerciseStep, chassé, leap, spin, leap, split, drop.
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3 of my music drabble exercise  
> Written to Take Me To Church by Hozier (a Violin and Piano cover of the song).

Andy’s blood was pumping, their breath short and quick, the music moving through them. Eyes closed, they pushed up from the floor and stepped into a spin, their body like liquid, smooth and powerful.

The sharp piano notes accented their steps, the violin melody spurring their motions onward.

Step, spin, drop, lift, aerial skill. Their reflection in the mirror a beautiful sight to see, while the lights overhead bounce off the beautiful polished wood floor, like a spotlight being scattered by diamonds.

Step, chassé, leap, spin, leap, split, drop.

The music faded out as they finished their piece, their puffing breath leaving a spot on the floor, as the next piece of music started, and they began to move again, seamless in their transition to another dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :)


End file.
